Justin Kiriakis and Adrienne Johnson
Justin Kiriakis and Adrienne Johnson are a fictional couple from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. They are the parents of Sonny Kiriakis. History Justin Kiriakis arrived in town to become reacquainted with his uncle Victor Kiriakis, from whom he had become estranged since the death of his parents. Justin became accustomed to the family's questionable conduct as he ran his construction company. He soon met the love of his life Adrienne Johnson. Adrienne was unlike anyone Justin had known since she had not grown up in a privileged family, but instead was raised in poverty by an abusive father and ineffectual mother. Victor objected to their relationship but they eventually married. They had their share of issues, primarily Justin's affair with Angelica Deveraux which resulted in a son, Alexander Kiriakis. Adrienne also had a relationship with Emilio Ramirez, whom Justin tried to have killed only to get caught in his own trap and become paralyzed from the waist down. Justin and Adrienne divorced and she opened a rival construction company before they remarried. The reunited couple had trouble conceiving a child, however their housekeeper, JJ Bagwood, allowed them to adopt her twins which they named Victor and Joseph. Following a custody trial with the biological father (Stanley), Justin and Adrienne were livid when the biological mother kidnapped the twins. After they were found, Adrienne learned she was pregnant and so she, Justin and their three children left town before the birth of their son Jackson (Sonny). Justin returned to town after he became a lawyer and told his cousin Bo Brady and his wife Hope Williams Brady that he and Adrienne were on the brink of divorce. Bo and Hope were also not getting along and so Justin and Hope soon developed feelings for one another until ending any possibility for a relationship. Adrienne soon returned to town and after they struggle with their divorce the couple found their way back to each other and remarried. The couple soon welcomed their son Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis back to town and it is revealed that he is gay. They support him as he comes out to his uncle Victor and as he makes a home for himself with his new life with Will Horton as his boyfriend. In 2013, Justin went into business with EJ DiMera as well as represented Sami when she was put on trial for the murder of dirty cop, Joseph Bernardi; at last second, she was found not guilty. On April 3, 2014, Justin was last shown attending and speaking at his son, Sonny`s wedding to Will Horton. He hadn't been seen since until returning in February 2015. In 2015, Justin and Adrienne divorce following his affair during a business trip to Mumbai. They decide not reconcile and instead begin seeing other people. Justin became Salem’s district attorney, and while being the prosecutor against Chad DiMera during the necktie serial killings, he and Eve Donovan form a relationship. In July 2016, Justin was fired as district attorney and replaced by Aiden Jennings after Andre DiMera had him exposed for destroying evidence. Angelica Deveraux returned to town in 2017, and set out to ruin Adrienne. Angelica attempted to buy the spectator from Jennfier and Adrienne, but Justin helped them acquire the funds to stop her. Justin was surprised when Adrienne broke up with Lucas and married with Victor. Soon, Justin got a call from the real Adrienne, who was in prison after Angelica had her kidnapped and replaced with Bonnie Lockhart. Bonnie skipped town, and Justin help Adrienne get out of prison, and they reconnected. In 2019, Justin and Adrienne marry once again after reconnecting. However this marriage is short lived when it is revealed that Adrienne had died after the time jump. Category:Couples Category:Supercouples